The ABC's of Onew and Taemin
by SHINeeisRamen
Summary: For each letter of the alphabet there is a new story for SHINee's Onew and Taemin :   This is an OnTae fic.


Sorry that I have not updated Murder, Murder I have become blocked but I WILL continue it eventually in the meantime enjoy this crack/fluff abc fic thing

**Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this story belongs to their rightful owners.**

A is for Ant.

Onew and Taemin were at the park having a picnic.

"Taemin, pass me the chicken"

"Only if you say the magic word" Taemin said

"Pleeeease" Onew begged

"Ok. OUCH!" Taemin screamed.

"What's wrong Tae baby"

"I Just got bitten by an **ant**!" Taemin cried.

Onew took a look at Taemin's ankle, where there was a huge red mark. Onew pulled out his bag and found ointment. He rubbed it in to Taemin's ankle and all was well.

B is for Balloon

Onew and Taemin were walking down the street for some reason and they came across a man selling **balloon**s. Taemin bought one and gave it to Onew.

"Aww thanks Taemin. This is the prettiest **balloon** I have ever received" Onew said.

But all of a sudden the **balloon** began to lift Onew off the ground. Taemin tried to jump up and catch him but he was too short!

"Onew come back!" Taemin shouted.

But it was too late Onew was out of sight…

C is for Coat

Onew and Taemin were getting ready to go on a date to a fancy restaurant. Onew put on his good **coat**. Taemin was almost ready to go but he couldn't decide on which **coat** to wear!

"Oh my gosh! I have no idea which **coat** to wear. I've worn them all before!" Taemin said.

Taemin walked into the living room and spotted Onew.

"Holy crap! I love your **coat** Onew. Can I wear it out?" Taemin pleaded.

"No! This is my good **coat**" Onew replied.

"But I MUST wear it"

"Taemin. You. Are. Not. Wearing. My. **Coat**." Onew said dragging out the sentence.

"I have an idea! We can both wear it" Taemin suggested.

"Umm.. Ok, I guess you can"

Taemin squeezed into Onew's **coat** and they went to the fancy restaurant in the same **coat**.

D is for Detention

Taemin and Onew were in math class. They took one look at the work and their brains died. They started to write fan fiction and draw chibis instead. The teacher came over and looked at what they were doing.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR MATH WORK?"

"I'm sorry" Taemin said in a cute voice.

"YOUR CUTENESS DOESN'T WORK ON ME TAEMIN!"

Taemin got scared and hid under his desk. Onew was mad at the teacher for scaring his Taemin so he slapped the teacher?

"OUCH THAT HURT! YOU TWO HAVE **DETENTION**!"

After class Taemin and Onew stayed behind. They had to copy down lines. Taemin got distracted by Onew's hotness and the teacher noticed.

"Taemin! Stop eyeing Onew. ONLY I CAN DO THAT!"

"Wait what?" Onew asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing" The teacher said quickly. 

E is for Egg

Onew is making breakfast for Taemin. He is making **Egg**s and bacon but Taemin wants pancakes instead. Taemin sneaks into the kitchen and gets the carton of **egg**s out of the fridge. He throws each and every one of them on the ground and they all smash into pieces. Taemin runs and hides in the closet. Onew walks into the kitchen and trips on the smashed **egg**s.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL! TAEMIN DID YOU DO THIS" Onew yelled.

There was no reply so Onew stood up and searched the house for his mischievous Taemin. Onew walked past the closet and heard a sneeze.

"Hmm I wonder where Taemin is" He questioned himself.

He crept up to the closet door and opened it seeing Taemin curled up in a ball in the corner of the closet.

"Please don't get mad at me Onew Hyung" Taemin whimpered and pulled his puppy dog eyes.

Onew melted straight away and gave his Taeminnie a hug.

"Come on let's go have pancakes"

F is for First

Taemin decided to enter Onew in a contest. It was a surprise so Taemin blindfolded Onew and guided him there.

"We're here Onew. You can undo your blindfold now"

He opened his eyes and discovered that he was at some kind of game show.

"Welcome to the chicken eating contest! You must be Onew"

"CHICKEN! I'm going to eat chicken?" He questioned all excited.

"Of course. This is the 20th annual chicken eating competition after all"

"I think I'm gonna die from happiness right now. Thank you so much Taemin!"

"Well I know you love chicken way more than me so it's the least I could do"

"Aww you know that's not true" Onew said while hugging Taemin.

"All contestants enter the chicken area" A guy said through a speaker.

"Wish me luck" Said Onew before heading in a that way direction.

Onew sat down in front of lots of chicken and was ready to eat it as fast as he could eat chicken.

"Ready, set, go!"

Everyone was eating chicken. Onew face planting into his chicken and his technique seemed to be working well. Onew had eaten all the chicken and he opened his mouth to show that he had eaten every last bit.

"Congratulations Onew you came **first**!"

G is for Gum

Onew had just bought Taemin a piece of gum.

"Thankyou Onew! This is my favourite flavour!" Taemin said, snatching the piece from Onew and accidentally sticking it in his hair somehow.

"Aww poor Taeminnie. How on earth are we gonna get it out" Onew said holding a pair of scissors that he pulled out of nowhere.

"Noooo. You are NOT cutting my hair!" Taemin cried.

"Onew randomly jumped on Taemin and cut all his hair off and laughed maniacly….

H is for Helga

One day Taemin, whose hair has grown back since the day he got gum stuck in it, and Onew were walking to somewhere and they ran into someone that they knew. Someone really annoying. Her name was Helga!

"Hey guys" She said, spitting all over Taemin in the process.

You see Helga was jealous of Taemin because she was in love with Onew! Onew hated her though because she was really annoying.

"Hi Helga" Onew said awkwardly.

"Taemin aren't you gonna greet me" Helga said.

Taemin walked over to Helga and SLAPPED HER IN DA FACE!

Helga started crying and ran away.

I is for insane

"Taemin slow down! You're gonna trip over and hurt yourself" Onew said as Taemin ran ahead of him.

"No I won't. I'm being careful" Taemin said back.

"Just wait a second" Onew said, trying to catch up to his running dongsaeng.

Taemin stopped and turned around.

Once Onew finally caught up he said "Here, put this on. It'll keep you safe"

Out of nowhere Onew had put diving gear on Taemin.

"Are you **insane**! I can't wear this, this thing out!" Taemin said trying to take it off.

"But if you fall you won't get hurt and if you run out of oxygen you just push this button hear and besides you totally pull it off" Onew said nodding his head in approval.

"I do?" Taemin said, blinking.

"Of course. You make anything look great"

"Oh well, if that's the case I'll wear it"

Onew did a little victory dance before following Taemin.

J is for Juggling

One day Onew randomly came up with the idea to join the B1A4 circus! The craziest circus around!

When they arrived they were greeted by a guy named Baro.

"Oh, hey! Are you guys the newest members of our circus. _Because I like it, like it, like that_! :D" Baro shouted in an excited tone.

"That's us!" Onew shouted back.

"Great, well I'm the ring leader and this is GongChan, the clown" Baro said gesturing to a clown who had appeared from nowhere.

Taemin and Onew blinked "Uhh where exactly did he come from?"

"Oh, he does that a lot" Baro said before ushering Taemin and Onew into the large circus tent.

"Now you guys will be** jugglers**" Another guy said shoving a bunch of juggling pins into their arms.

"I can't **juggle**!" Taemin said, his mouth agape.

"I don't care." The guy stated. "By the way my names CNU! I'm the trapeze artist"

"Hi" Onew said.

"Hi" CNU said back.

"You definitely belong here Onew" Taemin muttered.

"Did you say something" Onew asked to Taemin.

"No…"

Taemin started to attempt to **juggle** the pins but failed, somehow ending up on the ground and the pins ending on the other side of the tent.

"Here are your pins. I know how you feel I'm not much of a **juggler** either" A different guy said handing Taemin back his pins.

"Oh… thankyou" Taemin said bowing respectfully.

"Your welcome, I'm Sandeul by the way and you are…?"

"Taemin"

"I'm the circus contortionist" Sandeul said with wide eyes.

"You mean one of those people who bend into freaky positions?" Taemin said in a scared tone.

"Yeah one of them guys and I suggest you get outta here before you go completely insane" Sandeul said in a knowing voice.

"O-ok" Taemin said before running out of the tent.

"Hey Taemin wait up!" Onew said running after Taemin.

K is for Kiss

"Taemin what are you looking at" Onew said, nervous under his companions gaze.

"Your lips" Taemin said, stating the obvious.

Onew drew a sharp breath and turned away, blushing like mad. Once his face had cooled down he turned back around only to find Taemin inches away from his face.

"Taemin ah, what are you doing"

"Kissing you" Taemin whispered into Onew's ear before leaning in.

But as Taemin was carefully leaning in he tripped over Onew's feet and fell straight into Onew's plush lips. Taemin pecked him then backed off, blushing like a tomato.

"That was the sweetest kiss I've ever received" Onew said warmly.

"Why? I practically fell onto you" Taemin whimpered.

"Because it was a Taemin kiss" Onew said before getting up and hugging his Taemin.

L is for lollipop

One fine morning Onew and Taemin where shopping in a supermarket. Taemin was staring at everything with amazement while Onew was staring at Taemin with amazement. Ever since Taemin had clumsily kissed Onew he had found the younger boy fascinating.

"Onew hyung! Are you even listening to me?" Taemin said, breaking Onew from his trance.

"What? Oh… of course I am" Onew replied back.

"Good" Taemin said smiling. "I want this **lollipop**"

"That **lollipop**? Well I'll see what I can do" Onew said smiling.

Onew took the **lollipop** from Taemin and gave it to the guy behind the register.

"That'll be… 50 won" The guy said after swiping it under that machine that tells you how much things are.

"No problem" Onew said whilst digging into his wallet. He kept digging and digging looking for 50 won but there didn't seem to be anything in there.

He kept digging, laughing awkwardly as he did so. He ended up emptying his wallet onto the counter but all that came out was some random Yu-Gi-Oh card.

"You can keep this if you want. It's the best one I have" Onew said pushing the card toward the register guy.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you a **lollipop** for a Yu-Gi-Oh card" The guy said rolling his eyes.

"Taemin, how much have you got" Onew said, in a panicked tone.

"I got nothing, I solely rely on you as my money, sorry hyung" Taemin said in a pitiful tone.

Onew chuckled before putting the lollipop back. "Come on Minnie, we'll get the **lollipop** another day"

Taemin and Onew left the supermarket embarrassed and short on a **lollipop**.

M is for Milk

"Onew!" Taemin screamed at 5:30 in the morning.

Onew groaned and rolled over in his sleep before he heard the shriek again.

'I better get up' He thought to himself as he attempted to get up out of bed but lost his balance and fell onto the floor. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off. Onew was used to falling over it was part of his Onew condition and since he has been close to Taemin lately he has become afraid Taemin would catch his condition.

Onew headed into the kitchen where the screams were coming from. A distraught Taemin came into view standing in front of the fridge.

"Tae baby, what's wrong?"

"Onew, no, **milk**, Taemin, thirsty" Taemin tried to explain.

"Are you trying to tell me that 'There's no more **milk** and you're thirsty'?" Onew interpreted.

Taemin nodded vigorously.

"Well looks like we'll have to get some more" Onew said.

Onew and Taemin went to the store to get **milk** and Taemin was happy.

N is for Nothing

"Hey Taemin what are we gonna do for the letter N?"

"**Nothing**"

"Ok" …

O is for Onomatopoeia

"Hey Taemin!" Onew said.

"What?" Taemin asked.

"BANG!" Onew shouted into Taemin's face.

Taemin jumped back, frightened by the sudden sound.

"What was that for" Taemin asked.

"That was **onomatopoeia**! I just discovered it" Onew said happily.

"CRASH!" Taemin said back. "That's **onomatopoeia **too right?"

"Yep… ZOOM!"

"WAM!"

"POW"

"WIMWANBOOMIE!"

"Uhh… Taemin, what the hell was that?" Onew said, confused by the sound Taemin had made.

P is for Pink

"Good Morning Taemin" Onew said as he walked into the living room to find Taemin engrossed in television.

"Morning hyung" Taemin said before looking over at Onew.

Taemin's jaw dropped as he saw what Onew was wearing. He was dressed in a loose **pink** shirt, a pair of** pink** jeans which were topped off with **pink** sneakers.

"What ARE you wearing" Taemin asked.

"I thought I wear the outfit my umma got me for Christmas" Onew said casually.

Taemin face palmed himself, shaking his head. "You can't wear THAT. It's **pink**!"

"Why not?" Onew asked, offended by Taemin's comment.

"Onew hyung, you look like a Barbie doll gone horribly wrong" Taemin said, laughing.

"I do?" Onew said self-consciously.

"Yes, you can't go out like that!"

"Oh, I can and I will" Onew said, heading toward the front door.

"Great, more embarrassment" Taemin grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not forcing you to come" Onew said, hands on hips.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Taemin said excitedly.

Q is for Queen

"I'm ready Onew, can we go now!" Taemin said walking into the kitchen were Onew stood collecting the things for their picnic.

"Ok let's leave…." Onew stopped his sentence short and almost died then and there.

Taemin had entered the room wearing a dress, his hair done up in a ponytail and his face caked with makeup.

"What are you looking at" Taemin asked, dumbfounded.

"Your dressed as a drag **queen**?" Onew said as a question more than a statement.

"So?"

"Last week you thought me wearing pink was funny. Well you just took it to the next level" Onew said, bursting into hysterical laughter.

"I hardly call this style drag **queen**, it's more like glamorous but not to over the top" Taemin said with dignity.

"Not to over the top? Aigoo your too funny" Onew said. By now he was rolling on the ground.

"Whatever, now let's go before I hit you over the head with my purse" Taemin huffed.

R is for Rice

*sniff sniff* "Onew I can smell something burning" Taemin called out to his hyung.

*sniff sniff* "I smell it too" Onew said when he arrived next to his dongsaeng.

"It's probably nothing. Anyway on a totally unrelated topic I'm starving, is my **rice** ready yet" Taemin rambled.

"**Rice**? OMG!" Onew said rushing over to the poor pot of rice which was now on fire.

Onew pulled out a fire extinguisher and put out the flames. Taemin showed up behind him and had the expression of a sad puppy dog.

"How am I gonna eat my** rice** now" Taemin whined.

"I hope you like your **rice** crispy" Onew said before putting the **rice** into a dish and handing it to Taemin.

Taemin started to eat the burnt **rice**. "It's not that bad!" Taemin said happily.

S is for Sand

"Taemin be careful!" Onew said as they arrived at the beach.

"I will" Taemin said before running onto the sand.

"Wait for me" Onew said, trying to catch up to Taemin.

Once Onew had caught up they decided to make **sand**castles. After hours of playing in the sand and swimming in the surf it was time for OnTae to go home.

"Taemin take your shoes off before you come inside, okay?" Onew said sweetly.

"Ok" Taemin said slipping off his shoes but to his dismay they were full of **sand**.

"Why is there **sand** in my shoes!" Taemin whined.

Onew couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression on Taemin's face.

T is for Taxi

"**TAXI**!" Onew called out.

"You're not calling out loud enough Onew" Taemin said "You do it like this. **TAXI TAXI TAXIIIIIIIIII**!"

"Taemin that's too loud. People are staring now" Onew said, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"**Taxi**" Taemin whispered "How's that?"

"Why don't I just call the **taxi**" Onew suggested.

"That might work" Taemin agreed.

U is for Uranium

"That looks delicious" Onew said, looking at a glowing green thing.

Onew picked it up and ate it. 'That tasted weird' He thought to himself.

"Hello Onew" Taemin said brightly before looking at Onew.

"Why are you looking at me like that…" Onew asked.

"You're all… green" Taemin said indifferently.

" What do you mean green?"

"What have you been eating?" Taemin interjected.

"I dunno, some green glowing thing"

"Onew… I think you ate **uranium**" Taemin said slowly.

"YEAHH!"

V is for Victor

"Hi, I'm Victor" Some guy said to Taemin as he sat at the restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Taemin" Taemin replied, trying to be nice.

"Why are you here all alone" Victor said slyly.

"I'm not, my boyfriends in the bathroom" Taemin said, referring to Onew.

"Oh… Well I'm sure you'd rather someone like me, am I right?"

"I don't think I like you" Taemin stated plainly.

Victor slipped his arm around Taemin. "Sure you say you don't like me now…"

"Hey YOU! Get off MY Taemin!" shouted walking over to the table.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Victor whimpered, backing off.

"I said I didn't like you!" Taemin yelled.

W is for Wax

"This won't hurt a bit" Taemin said as he placed wax over Onew's back.

"Are you sure?" Onew said, worry apparent in his voice.

"Yeah" Taemin said, placing the wax strips on Onew's back.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7… *rip*"

"OUCH! That hurt!" Onew cried.

"Beauty comes with a price"

X is for Xylophone

"Taeminnie, I want to show you something" Onew said proudly.

"What is it" Taemin asked curiously.

"I've been practising my skills on the xylophone and I wrote you a song"

"Really?" Taemin said, touched by Onew's proposal.

"Yeah and I'm gonna play it for you" Onew said before randomly hitting the xylophone making a tune that didn't seem to make any sense at all.

Taemin clapped for Onew "That was very creative, It was very… Onew"

Onew bowed and accepted the congratulation "Thank you, thank you and you have been a great audience.

Y is for Yes

"Hey, Taemin"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yes"

"At the usual place?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to keep saying yes to everything I say?"

"Yes"

"Can you make me chicken?"

"No" .

Z is for Zebra Hunting

"Onew oppa! Where are you taking me?"

"Zebra hunting" Onew replied to a distraught Taemin.

"Say what?" Taemin said, looking at Onew as if he were crazy.

"Zebra hunting" Onew said again.

"You mean like hunting zebras" Taemin said in disbelief.

"What else do you think it means"

"I don't know but who the hell takes there boyfriend zebra hunting?"

"Onew does" Onew said warmly.

"Aigoo, you're the best Onew hyung" Taemin cooed.

Onew and Taemin have a lot of good times together but there aren't anymore letters in the alphabet so that's all I can share with you. Saranghae...


End file.
